madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} * Although he is a great dancer, Alex considers himself to be an actor. * Alex suffers from arachnophobia as he stated in one scene in Madagascar that he hates spiders and spiderwebs. * Before he ended up on Madagascar, Alex had no idea why the humans feared him when he escaped from the zoo. He found that out after his hunger pangs started to bring out his predatory nature. * From all the characters, Alex has been injured or almost injured on the crotch more than any other character, with five onscreen. * He appears as a guest star in "The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole." In this episode, Wally Wingert replaces Ben Stiller for the role. * In order to create Alex's parents, animators for the second film had to divide Alex's attributes and make two different individuals out of them, a reversed version of a commonly used process. * Alex's Africa shaped birthmark is not present in the first film as animators hadn't come up with that part of his story yet. However, it is present in everything made after the second film, including the Christmas special. * Ben Stiller and Chris Rock were already friends prior to the first film, making recordings for Alex and Marty much easier. * Ben Stiller brought in his son Quinn Dempsey Stiller to be the voice of Young Alex in the second film. This made Alex one of only two best friends whose voice actors' children did their juvenile voices, the other being Gloria, who was voiced by Willow Smith as a calf. * Alex uses the bite mark that he left on Marty's bottom to tell him apart from the other Zebra's, using their past experiences together to tell him apart. * Alex's baby blanket is affectionately named "Foofie". * According to his parents, Alex never slept on the right part of the bed when he was a cub. * Alex has his mom's blue eyes. * In the third film, Alex is eight feet tall and weighs 250 kg or 551.5 pounds. * Ben Stiller's favorite scene in the second film is where the plane has just crashed and Alex mistakes Skipper's prediction of "six to nine months" to fix the plane to "sixty-nine months". Apparently Stiller found this joke to be especially funny. * Gia was always a possible love interest for Alex. In fact, originally she was Italian, an albino jaguar kept in a gilded cage in the Monte Carlo casino. The directors decided that it would be better for the story if Alex met her in the circus, she is also now colored like a regular jaguar, but her spots have a subtle flower pattern. * Alex and Zuba both have a birthmark shaped like the continent of Africa (complete with Madagascar off to the side) on their right paw. This was how Zuba and Florrie were able to tell that Alex was indeed, Alakay, their missing son. * Alex and Gia's love theme, "Love Always Comes As a Surprise" was originally going to be somewhere else in the film, and NOT about them, but when filmmakers really listened to the song, they realized that it fit this couple perfectly, and it became their song. * It was revealed in the first film that Alex has a habit of sucking his thumb while he is sleeping. This could very well be due to an oral fixation caused by the fact that he was taken away from his mother when he was a cub, plus, in the parts where he is sucking his thumb, he is mentioning steak and probably imagining that he is eating it off his thumb. * Although he was just a figment of Skipper's imagination in the episode, having been featured in The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole. He also appeared in the All Hail King Julien series finale (foreshadowing the first film). Both of these appearances make Alex the first, and so far, the only one of the Zoosters to be featured in the TV shows. * Gia almost wasn't Alex's girlfriend. Originally, she was going to be a French lioness named Gigi. Eventually, the plans changed and Gia was born. * Alex stated in "Europe's Most Wanted" that his ancestors fought in Ancient Rome. The only subspecies of African Lion that fought in Rome were the now extinct Barbary lions. This means that Alex is probably a hybrid of multiple lion subspecies. * This could also be false, because Alex's family is from central Africa, making it very hard for them to interbreed with Barbary Lions. * However, the two species do share a common ancestor. * Alex is the only one of the main characters to appear in every work in the franchise. He is in all the movies, Merry Madagascar, Madly Madagascar, Christmas Caper (in the beginning lighting up Melman, and in the end singing), PoM TV (Skipper's imagination), AHKJ (crash landing on the island), and PoM the Movie (dancing shilloette). * Alex was formally called Alakay. * It is revealed in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted that Alex can speak Spanish. *The way Alex went feral is similar to how Marlene gets feral (though Alex is a lion meaning his natural instinct is to hunt for food, also he got over his obsession with sushi). However he also did not eat for two days and that made him hungry to the point of attacking any animal for food. *In Madagascar 2 and 3, Alex seems to have matured; he doesn't scream as much and makes more intelligent decisions. *Alex and the rest of the Zoosters appear in an interview about the penguins.DreamWorks Madagascar | Penguins of Madagascar: Zooster Interview | Kids Movies ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Trivia